1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to with a switching cabinet with wall elements having side walls, a back wall, a bottom and a cover side and with frame pieces which are formed at least in part by multiple beveling of the wall elements in the inside space of the switching cabinet, so that the sections formed by beveling have a section running inclined or parallel at a distance from the corresponding wall element.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switching cabinet of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 37 31 547 C3. In this switching cabinet of the art, by multiple beveling, frame sections are formed on the side walls, back wall, bottom side and/or cover; these have two sections which are perpendicular to one another, directed toward the inside space of the body of the cabinet and thus provide possibilities of adding to the depth, width and height of the body of the cabinet. In addition, by the beveling on the open sides of the body of the cabinet, standing-away sealing struts are formed which facilitate and improve connection between the body of the cabinet and the back wall or the doors of the cabinet. Frequently, additional mounting is desirable in the inside space of the switching cabinet.